Una noche en la Opera
by Snape's Snake
Summary: Harry Potter y Severus Snape han sobrevivido a una guerra. ¿Podrán sobrevivir a un encuentro casual en un lugar inesperado? Advertencias: Slash. Snarry.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Severus y Harry son de J. K. , pero yo he querido darles una oportunidad para conocerse mejor.

**Nota de autora:**

Esta fue mi humilde respuesta al Reto de la Mazmorra del Snarry por la celebración del día Internacional del Snarry (23 de octubre -Convocatoria 2011-), por lo que fue publicada en la página SlasHeaven así como también en el propio Foro de la Mazmorra del Snarry. Fue una convocatoria algo excepcional puesto que se permitía participar a todos aquellos que, como yo, no éramos miembros del Foro, cosa que les agradeceré eternamente.

El motivo por el cuál he decidido colgar esta historia aquí es porque me gustaría tener todos mis fics juntos en una misma web. Espero que os guste.

Quiero hacer una mención especial a mi Beta, **ItrustSeverus**, por supuesto, a quien agradezco hasta el infinito sus consejos, su paciencia, su cariño y, sobre todo, sobre todo, su confianza en mí.

* * *

_«He disfrutado mucho con esta obra de teatro, especialmente en el descanso»_

_**Groucho Marx**_

**Capítulo 1.**

—Un whisky de fuego on-the-rocks.

—Enseguida, señor —contestó el camarero.

Harry, apoyado en la barra, se giró hacia el hombre que había hablado, sabiendo de quién se trataba mucho antes de verle siquiera, a él o a su indumentaria, como siempre austera y de color negro.

—Vaya sorpresa encontrarle aquí, profesor Snape —mintió.

En realidad, para Harry no lo había sido, puesto que sabía a la perfección que el hombre estaba allí, ya que le había visto en la penumbra de su palco. Por el contrario, Snape le observó con evidente estupefacción.

—Yo podría decir exactamente lo mismo, señor Potter —le contestó con gesto tenso.

Alargó su mano para agarrar el vaso que le ofrecía el camarero en aquel instante y depositó a un tiempo el dinero de su copa. A Harry no le pasó por alto que supiera el importe exacto sin necesidad de preguntarlo.

—Bueno, me han invitado —dijo el chico—. Y, en su momento, me pareció una idea estupenda.

Snape se llevó su copa a los labios, para preguntar justo antes de beber.

—¿Ya no se lo parece?

—Yo no he dicho eso —Harry le hizo una seña al camarero para que se acercara—. Póngame lo mismo que a él.

—Ni lo sueñe —se adelantó Snape, antes de que el almidonado barman diera su conformidad—. Un San Francisco, sin alcohol.

—Oiga —protestó el joven—, sabré yo lo que quiero beber.

—Un San Francisco —insistió—. Yo le invito, Potter.

—Muy bien, señor —dijo el camarero, agenciándose una coctelera.

—Bueno, en ese caso, supongo que no puedo quejarme y debo agradecerle la invitación, ¿no? —Harry apoyó un codo en la barra para contemplarle con descaro.

—Tómeselo como un premio por intentar abrir su reducida mente a la cultura de la Ópera —susurró Snape—. Por cierto, ¿quién ha sido el incauto que le ha invitado?

—Neville y su abuela —confesó Harry, sonriendo.

—Su San Francisco, señor —le ofreció el camarero.

—Gracias —contestó él, mientras Snape pagaba la consumición.

—¿Y ha preferido pasar un sábado por la noche con el señor Longbottom en lugar de estar con sus amigos? —le preguntó el hombre, extrañado, al quedarse solos de nuevo.

—Neville es amigo mío —aseguró Harry muy serio. Luego le dio un sorbo a su cocktail—. Mmm, está muy bueno.

—Ian es un excelente barman —apuntó Snape—. Explíqueme lo de Longbottom.

—Ya se lo he dicho, es mi amigo —viendo que el hombre le seguía mirando, escéptico, puso los ojos en blanco y continuó—: Argg, está bien, en realidad no quería hacer otra vez de carabina de Ron y Hermione, y no tenía un plan mejor, así que…

—Ya —gruñó Snape.

—¿Sabe? No pensaba que a usted le interesara para nada la ópera —dijo, intentando cambiar de tema.

Snape le miró de reojo y no se dignó a contestar. Harry siguió bebiendo de su San Francisco y, dándose la vuelta, apoyó ambos codos en la barra, para mirar de frente al hombre que le acompañaba.

—Tal vez debería decirle a Neville que está usted aquí —el chico observó su reacción, esperando que su ex profesor se mostrara disconforme con eso, o tal vez que se negara a saludar al pobre chico—. Sería una buena oportunidad de huir de su abuela, es algo… controladora.

Esta vez sí que consiguió que el hombre le mirara. En sus ojos negros no había ni rastro de nada que no fuera un vacío insondable.

—¿No le parece buena idea? —Harry sonrió con cierta malicia—. Bueno, quizás no sea lo mejor. Lamentablemente, sigue usted intimidándole.

—Lo lamentable, señor Potter, es que no le intimide lo suficiente a usted como para que no se atreva a molestarme.

En ese instante sonó el timbre que anunciaba que debían regresar a sus asientos cuanto antes, puesto que la obra iba a continuar. Harry echó un vistazo al otro lado del vestíbulo, donde Neville le hacía señas para que se diera prisa, apuró su copa y se despidió.

—Bueno, Snape, nos vemos. Gracias por la bebida.

—Señor Potter —le llamó el hombre. Cuando Harry le miró, interrogante, continuó hablando—: ¿Qué le ha parecido hasta ahora la obra?

—Nunca me había aburrido tanto en mi vida —contestó el joven, alegremente—. Pero a partir de ahora mejorará.

—¿Por qué? ¿Ya sabe cómo sigue?

—No, pero ahora ya sé dónde tengo que mirar para entretenerme —le contestó el chico, dejando a Snape con el ceño fruncido, en un claro gesto de desconcierto.

Cuando Harry regresó al palco de los Longbottom, donde había visto la primera parte de la obra, dirigió sin ningún escrúpulo sus anteojos hacia el palco de enfrente, donde Snape tomaba asiento en su butaca de terciopelo rojo. Un instante después, la negra mirada del ex mortífago se unía a la suya a través de las lentes del binóculo con tanta facilidad que no parecía posible que hubiera una platea de butacas de distancia entre ellos. Cuando Harry bajó los prismáticos, pudo ver cómo Snape se ocultaba tras la cortina, y ya no volvió a verle más, porque una vez finalizada la ópera, y mientras aplaudía junto a la señora Longbottom, fijó de nuevo sus ojos verdes en el palco frente a él para comprobar que Snape ya se había marchado.

OoOoO

—Tenemos que dejar de vernos de este modo, Snape —dijo Harry, colocándose junto a él en la barra del bar de la Ópera, dos semanas después—. Esta vez invito yo —le hizo un gesto al camarero para que se acercara—. Un San Francisco sin alcohol para el señor y un whisky para mí.

Snape le miraba como si fuera la primera vez que le veía, sin sonreír, sin mostrar sorpresa, apenas cambiando su ceño fruncido por una ceja alzada.

—¿Qué tal si dejamos de vernos, a secas? —gruñó.

Harry rió con ganas. Sus bebidas fueron colocadas discretamente frente a ellos y, antes de que pudiera evitarlo, Snape, rápido como un felino, se apoderó del vaso de whisky. El joven Gryffindor sonrió ante su gesto y rebuscó en su bolsillo, sacando unas monedas, que dejó sobre el mostrador.

—Así que quiere privarme de lo único que hace que valga la pena el haber venido —comentó el joven, recogiendo su cambio. Le dio un sorbo a su San Francisco y miró al hombre de soslayo—. ¿O es que acaso cree que me gusta escuchar a la gente gritar en público durante dos horas?

—Lo que usted llama gritos yo lo llamo arte, señor Potter —contestó Snape mientras bebía de su propio vaso.

—Pues yo lo llamo gritos y… —se acercó a él con aire confidencial—, los gritos los prefiero en la intimidad.

Snape se lo quedó mirando patidifuso, mientras Harry sonreía y bebía de nuevo, haciendo centellear sus ojos verdes.

—¿Está coqueteando conmigo, señor Potter? —preguntó el hombre con la voz de hielo.

—Vaya, ¿tanto se me nota? —dijo el joven, chasqueando la lengua y poniendo cara de fingido fastidio.

—Juega usted con fuego —susurró Snape—, y podría quemarse, se lo advierto.

—Tengo la seguridad de que arderé en el infierno sólo por lo que estoy pensando ahora mismo —confesó, mientras le recorría todo el cuerpo con sus ojos verdes encendidos.

—Se ha vuelto completamente loco —murmuró el hombre, con gesto severo, y dejó su vaso sobre la madera del mostrador con un golpe seco.

—Es muy posible, ¿sabe? El llevar tanto tiempo en sequía y soportar el incesante e incomprensible canturreo en alemán, me hacen verle a usted lo suficientemente atractivo como para querer arrancarle la túnica a mordiscos. ¿No es una locura?

Snape le miró con los ojos como platos, pero Harry se limitó a seguir sonriéndole de modo encantador, hasta que el hombre retiró la mirada y la fijó en su vaso.

El chico se sentía temerario y espontáneo, y por lo que le pareció entrever, el hombre estaba sorprendido, pero no del todo molesto. ¿O sí? No podía estar seguro, su rostro impertérrito visto de perfil no le mostraba nada en qué basarse, su mano era firme llevando el vaso hasta su boca, y sus labios se abrieron para acoger el líquido ambarino mientras cerraba los ojos negros en un gesto de satisfacción. ¿Qué podía indicarle todo aquello?

—Falta un cuarto de hora aproximadamente para que suene el timbre que anuncia la segunda parte de la ópera —dijo Snape, mientras volvía a posar su whisky en el mostrador de la barra. Le miró fijamente, con sus ojos negros brillando a la intensa luz del vestíbulo y susurró—: ¿Le durará tanto tiempo la locura?

—¿Qué propone? —preguntó Harry, acercándose un poco más a él.

—Sígame.

Acto seguido Snape se dio la vuelta y echó a andar hacia un pasillo que supuso debía llevar a su palco. Harry se sintió tremendamente excitado al verle marchar tras darle la orden. Dejó su San Francisco junto al olvidado whisky del hombre y lanzó una mirada en la dirección en la que Neville y su abuela estaban enfrascados en una conversación con un tipo barbudo que él no conocía. Se escabulló entre la gente sin ser visto y salió del vestíbulo, en pos de Snape.

Pero cuando llegó al pasillo por el que le había visto desaparecer no fue capaz de encontrarle. Únicamente había tres puertas, en una de ellas la palabra "Privado" brillaba insolente en letras doradas, y las otras dos eran el baño de mujeres y el de hombres. Se decidió por ésta última y la hizo oscilar sobre sus goznes mientras susurraba:

—¿Snape?

Sólo le contestó el silencio. Acabó de entrar y cerró la puerta, prudencialmente. Se deslizó frente a los lavamanos para adentrarse en el camino de puertas de los baños cerrados, que abrió uno por uno para mirar en el interior.

—¿Snape? —repitió—. ¿Está ahí?

Harry estaba seguro de que le había tomado el pelo, de que lo único que conseguiría sería una risa burlona y una mirada de suficiencia, y estaba a punto de marcharse cuando le agarraron fuertemente del brazo y le arrastraron al interior del último de los inodoros, haciendo que su pulso se acelerara peligrosamente.

—De cara a la pared —le susurró al oído una voz inconfundible—. Apoye las manos en las baldosas.

—Snape…

—Las manos en las baldosas.

—Está bien.

El corazón de Harry daba saltos en su pecho, desbocado, mientras obedecía. Unas manos grandes y blancas le acariciaban el pecho por encima de su camisa de rayas. Quiso girarse pero le obligaron con brusquedad a mirar de nuevo hacia la pared.

—No se gire —le advirtió—. Quítese los pantalones, rápido. Y los calzoncillos.

Esta vez, Harry no se lo hizo repetir. Se quitó ambas prendas y volvió a su posición inicial, abriendo las piernas todo cuánto le permitía la ropa que reposaba en sus tobillos. Inmediatamente, las manos que le habían acariciado el pecho le acariciaban las nalgas. De pronto dejaron de hacerlo y Harry empezó a escuchar un más que conocido sonido de chasquidos húmedos. Podía imaginar lo que el hombre estaba haciendo tras él e intentó girar de nuevo la cabeza.

—No se gire —volvió a indicarle, con voz contenida, y obligándole a seguir mirando al frente.

—Déjeme verle, Snape —suplicó el joven.

—No —contestó el otro, de forma escueta—. Y no vuelva a intentarlo, o tendré que cegarle temporalmente.

—De acuerdo —se conformó Harry, a regañadientes.

Los chasquidos, y algún que otro gruñido que se escapaba de los labios de Snape, le excitaban lo suficiente como para empezar a notar la dureza entre sus piernas sin necesidad de estimularse, tal y como parecía estar haciendo el ex profesor a su espalda. Por unos instantes recordó con cierto desasosiego el odio acérrimo que había llegado a tenerle al hombre durante sus años escolares, y se preguntó a sí mismo cómo había acabado en ese baño, medio desnudo y excitado. Casi había decidido echarse atrás, cuando Snape habló con voz enronquecida.

—¿Aún sigue decidido, Potter?

El joven dio un respingo cuando notó las manos tanteando en su cintura y sintió cómo los dedos índices de ambas se deslizaban hacia abajo, hasta enredarse entre el vello de su pubis. Él no era ningún cobarde, estaba excitado y si le tenía a su espalda podía imaginar que se hallaba con otro hombre, en lugar de con Snape. Pero, ¿en realidad quería que hubiera otro hombre a su espalda?

—Claro que estoy decidido —soltó con más aplomo del que sentía.

—Bien, prepárese —Harry se estremeció cuando sintió que la polla de Snape, o lo que parecía ser la polla de Snape, ya que no podía verlo, se posicionaba entre sus nalgas—. Avíseme cuando note que le duele.

—¿Que me duele? —preguntó alarmado—. ¿Pero es que no piensa prepararme?

—Usted avíseme.

Las últimas palabras de Snape habían sonado impacientes, pero Harry apenas pudo percatarse de ello porque todo se volvió de color rojo. El dolor cruzó su cara, se pegó a la pared, apoyando su frente en un brazo y apretó con fuerza los dientes, sintiendo cómo su carne era separada y su ano ardía de dolor. Pero no quiso protestar. Estaba seguro de que era lo que quería Snape, que chillara como una niñita dolorida.

Habían pasado tres, cuatro, seis segundos que a Harry le parecieron horas y no pudo soportarlo más.

—Aaaaahhhhh, ¡joder! ¡Hostias! —gritó a pleno pulmón.

Snape se detuvo en su avance. Las manos firmemente sujetas a las caderas de Harry.

—¿Nota dolor?

—¡Pues claro, cabronazo! —Se quejó el joven—. Ni siquiera me ha prepara…

Entonces, Harry sintió cómo su esfínter se relajaba. No demasiado, pero sí lo suficiente como para que su cuerpo pareciera adaptarse a la intrusión.

—¿Mejor ahora? —preguntó Snape con voz esforzada, demasiado cerca de su nuca como para que Harry no sintiera su cálido aliento en la mejilla y aspirara el aroma del whisky.

—Ssssí… bastante mejor.

—Le dije que me avisara en cuanto notara dolor —le reprendió el hombre—. Intente no resistirse.

—No me estoy resistiendo, ¿vale? Pero si no me lubrica…

—Le he lanzado un par de hechizos antes de empezar, que debían ser suficientes. ¿Cree que puedo seguir? —preguntó Snape, dando por zanjada la discusión.

Harry suspiró y se preparó para la siguiente fase de la penetración.

—Sí, sí… creo que sí.

—Y esta vez, avíseme.

Sin esperar confirmación Snape gruñó y siguió entrando en el cuerpo de Harry. Ahora parecía mucho más relajado y aunque escocía como si le estuvieran partiendo en dos, el dolor no era tan fuerte como antes. Apenas treinta segundos más tarde, el joven sintió que le rozaban un punto en su interior, que le hizo ver pequeñas estrellas de luz tras sus ojos cerrados.

—¡Oh, joder! ¡Sí, justo ahí! —gritó Harry, sin poder reprimirse.

Sintió a Snape completamente encajado dentro de él y cómo éste se quedaba quieto. Harry jadeaba por el esfuerzo, y su ano palpitaba enloquecido, contrayéndose alrededor del perímetro del hombre, dándole la bienvenida, pero al mismo tiempo notándole demasiado grande para estar cómodo.

—No puedo esperar más —le urgió Snape junto a su oído—, necesito moverme.

—¿Y a qué coño espera? —espetó Harry—. Muévase.

El hombre soltó una risa ronca que hizo que la entrepierna de Harry diera una sacudida. Snape se retiró con lentitud, rasgándole, partiéndole en dos, pero cuando volvió a adentrarse consiguió rozar de nuevo aquel punto que volvía loco al joven, y que hacía que su polla se alzara más hacia arriba, que se endureciera tanto que dolía y que gimiera tan alto que apenas se podían escuchar los gruñidos del hombre a su espalda.

En un momento determinado, Harry quiso masturbarse al ritmo de las embestidas cada vez más violentas de Snape, pero el hombre le apartó la mano con un gesto brusco y le obligó a posicionarla de nuevo contra la pared. Harry miró hacia su mano, ahora cubierta por la de Snape, que enredó los dedos con los suyos.

—Las manos quietas —murmuró.

Harry le respondió con un gemido y siguió aceptando las embestidas con estoicismo, hasta que todo explotó a su alrededor. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sujetó casi con ansia la mano del otro hombre y deslizó el otro brazo hacia atrás para adherirse a la sudorosa cadera de Snape, siguiendo su ritmo; clavó las uñas en su piel y acabó por correrse con violencia, salpicando las baldosas del baño, mientras su grito reverberaba contra las paredes desiertas. Segundos después, cuando apenas se había recuperado del orgasmo, sintió la pelvis del hombre firmemente pegada a sus nalgas y el calor de la semilla de Snape le inundó el cuerpo.

Tras lo que le pareció una deliciosa eternidad, Snape se separó de él, saliendo con más cuidado del que había utilizado al entrar, o quizás era que ya se había acostumbrado a su tamaño, Harry no podía estar seguro, aún se sentía algo aturdido por la fuerza de sus emociones.

—¿Tiene frío, Potter? —Le preguntó Snape, bastante más sereno de lo que lo estaba Harry—. Está usted temblando.

—Estoy bien —susurró con un chirrido. Su garganta estaba completamente seca y áspera.

Snape no respondió, se separó definitivamente de él, soltándole la mano y retirando la de Harry de su propio cuerpo. Al joven no le importó que le apartara porque sentía su polla palpitar con los ecos del placer, regocijándose complacido en esa sensación.

—Le quedan tres minutos para recuperarse y llegar hasta el palco de los Longbottom, Potter —le advirtió Snape—. ¿Cree que podrá?

Mientras el hombre le hablaba, sintió cómo era limpiado con un hechizo refrescante. No se veía capaz de hacer ningún movimiento, y menos en tan poco tiempo. Jamás había experimentado antes lo que aquel hombre le había hecho sentir.

—¿Puedo… puedo girarme ahora? —Le preguntó, en cambio.

—Claro —contestó—. Pero vístase.

Harry se dio la vuelta para encararse con un Snape de impecable apariencia. Su túnica estaba abrochada por completo, su rostro quizás lucía algo más sonrosado de lo que en él era habitual, y sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente. El joven se subió calzoncillos y pantalones sin dejar de mirarle, con una pregunta saltando en su mente, pero sin llegar a sus labios.

Snape abrió la puerta del cubículo y estaba a punto de salir cuando Harry le agarró por el brazo para detenerle.

—¿Cree que… cree que podríamos repetirlo? —Le preguntó finalmente.

El hombre le miró a los ojos con una intensidad extraña, como si quisiera comunicarle algo sólo con la mirada.

—En cuanto se encienda la luz roja —señaló un punto sobre la puerta del baño, visible solamente desde donde él se encontraba, ya que Harry miró en esa dirección y no pudo ver nada—, significará que apenas tiene tiempo para llegar a su palco. No le dejarán entrar si la obra ya ha comenzado, así que dése prisa.

Se zafó del agarre de Harry y se marchó, sin despedirse ni decir nada más. Él dejó que se fuera, aunque dudaba que hubiera podido impedírselo. En tiempo récord se encontró fuera del baño y caminó hacia el palco de los Longbottom, donde Neville le esperaba impaciente.

—Harry, ¿dónde te habías metido? Creíamos que no llegabas —le dijo con tono preocupado mientras descorría las cortinas para dejarle entrar primero, mirándole con el ceño fruncido—. No tienes muy buena cara. ¿No te encuentras bien?

—Ehhmmm… no, no demasiado, pero tranquilo, se me pasa enseguida —le tranquilizó el chico, dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

Harry lanzó un vistazo al palco de enfrente, donde Snape estaba sentado, tan tieso como siempre y mirando fijamente hacia el escenario, donde el telón empezaba a subir. No pudo más que admirarse de su entereza, aunque pensó que él jugaba con la ventaja de no haber sido sodomizado de modo salvaje hacía unos minutos en el baño. Salvaje y deliciosamente sodomizado, debía añadir.

El resto de la obra se lo pasó con una estúpida sonrisa en sus labios, contemplando el oscuro palco de Snape y con una decisión firmemente anclada en su mente.

OoOoO

—Buenas tardes, señor Potter.

Sobresaltado, se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Snape frente a frente, admirablemente vestido de muggle. Le había mandado una lechuza hacía dos días con la propuesta de encontrarse frente a la puerta de un local muggle. No estaba dispuesto a tener que soportar otra ópera más sólo para poder verle de nuevo.

—Buenas tardes —le sonrió ligeramente—. Pensaba que ya no vendría.

—Ya me he dado cuenta. Llevo observándole un buen rato, yendo de un lado para otro con impaciencia.

—No estaba impaciente —le soltó Harry, algo ofendido.

—Nervioso, ¿quizá?

—Tampoco.

—¿Está nervioso por haberse citado conmigo? —insistió Snape, con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Esto no es una cita —protestó Harry—. ¿Qué se lo hace pensar?

Snape sacó un trozo de pergamino del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y leyó en voz alta:

—«Si le apetece _citarse_conmigo le estaré esperando en "El Hogar del Jazz", el día 8 de junio a las 7 de la tarde» —Le miró por encima de la nota—. ¿Debería haberle traído un ramo de flores? ¿Qué flores le gustan, señor Potter?

—En realidad prefiero los capullos a las flores —gruñó Harry.

—No sea vulgar —le recriminó Snape.

—¿Sabe qué le digo? Que si ha venido para burlarse de mí…

—En realidad he venido porque sentía curiosidad —el hombre volvió a guardar el trozo de pergamino en su bolsillo y miró la puerta del local con interés. Eso hizo que Harry se tranquilizara un tanto—. Así que le gusta el jazz.

—Los jueves actúan grupos de soul, que es bastante más soportable que el jazz —explicó Harry, y viendo que Snape simplemente le observaba sin decir nada, añadió—: Ehmmm… ¿entramos?

Una vez dentro, se acomodaron en una pequeña mesa libre, en un rincón apartado del escenario, donde un pianista, un contrabajo y un saxofonista preparaban sus respectivos instrumentos para el concierto que empezaría en breve. Pidieron un par de copas y se quedaron en silencio. Harry perdió su mirada en el tapete que cubría la mesa.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Snape—. ¿Se ha dado por vencido con la ópera?

Harry raspó con una uña lo que parecía una quemadura en el tapete.

—Más o menos. Me temo que no es lo mío.

—Vaya, y yo que pensaba que me había topado con el eslabón perdido de los hermanos Marx —Harry le miró sin comprender y Snape hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia.

Las luces del local se atenuaron y una mujer subió al escenario, donde empezó a desgranar duras y graves notas de sufrimiento y dolor insoportables. Snape y Harry volvieron a quedarse en silencio. El joven bebía intermitentemente de su vaso y aprovechaba para lanzarle miradas escrutadoras al hombre, que parecía concentrado en la canción.

—¿Se va a decidir a pedírmelo, señor Potter?

El aludido dio un respingo al oírle hablar, pensando que le había descubierto observándole.

—¿Pedirle? ¿Qué quiere decir?

Snape le miró desde el otro lado de la mesa, acariciando distraídamente su vaso con los dedos, que danzaban sobre el cristal.

—Usted sabe lo que quiero decir. Puede mentirse a sí mismo si lo prefiere, contándose mil historias del por qué me ha pedido venir, pero a mí no me engaña. Sé que quiere algo muy concreto de mí —se llevó el vaso a los labios y desvió la mirada de nuevo hacia el escenario. Cuando volvió a dejar la bebida sobre la mesa, siguió hablando—: Si se decide a solicitármelo, es muy posible que se lo conceda.

Harry se sintió desfallecer, abrumado por las sensaciones. Apenas había pasado una semana de su anterior encuentro y no habían quedado como amigos, precisamente, así que no tenía demasiadas esperanzas de que Snape accediera a su petición, menos aún de que fuera él mismo quién lo propusiera.

—Esta vez he traído un gel lubricante —lo dijo en voz tan baja que dudó que el hombre le hubiera escuchado.

—¿Qué le hace pensar que lo necesitará? Además, no le he oído pedirme nada.

—Bueno… —dudó Harry—. Está bastante claro, ¿no?

—No. No lo bastante. Quiero oírselo decir—insistió Snape.

Qué estúpido había sido. Pensar que se lo estaba poniendo fácil, cuando en realidad lo que pretendía era oírle suplicar, mendigar por un poco de sexo. No podía negar que el que ofrecía era un sexo increíble. Placentero en grado sumo. Sublime.

—Está bien. Quiero… eehmmm… tener sexo con usted otra vez. ¿Contento?

Una sonrisa hambrienta le demostró a Harry que sí lo estaba. Y pronto descubrió que si Snape estaba contento, él y su cuerpo también llegarían a estarlo.

Aquella noche, escondidos en el almacén de "El Hogar del Jazz", mientras se apoyaba en un montón de cajas de cerveza y le sentía embestir con vigor contra sus nalgas abiertas, Harry, deshaciéndose en gemidos de placer, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba que Snape gruñera al tiempo que le cabalgaba sin descanso.

* * *

**Nota ****final:**

Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo :)

¿Qué os ha parecido?

Espero de corazón que os haya gustado, y sería un verdadero placer para mí que me dejárais vuestras impresiones en forma de comentario. Muchísimas gracias a todos.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:** Severus y Harry son de J. K., pero yo he querido darles una oportunidad para conocerse mejor.

Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que estáis ahí, perdiendo un poquito de tiempo para leer esta historia, y más especialmente a quienes además me habéis dejado comentario: **Paladium, ItrustSeverus, Scholita y Pandora0000**. Yo sigo aquí gracias a vosotras :)

Como siempre, debo hacer una mención especial a mi Beta, **ItrustSeverus**, por supuesto, a quien agradezco hasta el infinito sus consejos, su paciencia, su cariño y, sobre todo, sobre todo, su confianza en mí.

* * *

_«¿No le sería más fácil meter el camarote dentro del baúl?»_

_**Groucho Marx**_

**Capítulo 2. **

Harry pasó los siguientes meses montado en una montaña rusa sensual. Sus encuentros, cada vez más frecuentes, con su antiguo profesor, eran un cúmulo de sensaciones, habitualmente contradictorias. Sus rifirrafes verbales, llenos de sarcasmo y ponzoña, eran sucedidos por los arrebatos sexuales más irrefrenables que jamás había vivido. Y, aunque había logrado que Snape le complaciera frente a frente, siempre había tenido que pagar un precio por cada pequeña concesión. En ocasiones debía renunciar a tocarle, en otras, debía evitar besarle, pero siempre siendo mortificado con el hecho de tener que hacerlo de forma voluntaria, sin opción a recurrir a la magia. Nunca había ataduras en sus muñecas, ni mordaza en su boca, y el objeto de su deseo siempre estaba demasiado cerca de él, con lo que la frustración era casi tan grande como la excitación que conllevaba.

Pero Harry, aunque se percató, con el tiempo, de que estaba más que dispuesto a someterse a todo lo que el Slytherin le pidiera, quería más. Se había vuelto un adicto. Y como todo buen adicto, había perdido su capacidad de decir basta, de controlarse, perdiendo también su raciocinio, o el poco que había tenido nunca. Porque no era en absoluto razonable sentirse tan irresistiblemente atraído por la persona más irascible, despreciable y odiosa de todo el planeta. Ni tampoco lo era desear sentir los largos dedos, fríos y rudos, danzando frenéticos sobre su cuerpo; ni regodearse en esa ceja alzada en señal de indignado desdén; ni pensar en lamer sus labios aunque estuvieran fruncidos con desagrado; ni la excitación que le provocaba la voz suave y acerada, dándole órdenes sin parar; ni perderse en esos profundos ojos como si de un laberinto se tratara, sin importar demasiado que estuviera al otro lado de la mesa o jadeando sobre él en los instantes previos al orgasmo.

Por eso puso de forma imprudente sus esperanzas en aquella tarde, cuando vio que los ojos negros brillaban y una sonrisa curvaba los labios finos del hombre, ignorando, al parecer, el penetrante olor a estiércol y paja húmeda que les rodeaba.

—Increíble —dijo con su voz profunda.

—Entonces, ehmmm, ¿le gusta este sitio? —preguntó Harry, ilusionado.

Snape le miró, con sus ojos aún brillantes.

—Yo no diría tanto —respondió al fin—. Pero es innegable la poesía que hay en esto.

—¿En un estadio de carreras? —Rió Harry—. Esperaba cualquier cosa, pero no que creyera que es poético.

—No lo entiende, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué tendría que entender? ¿Que de pequeño siempre quiso tener un caballo? ¿Es eso?

El desafortunado comentario referente a la infancia del hombre se ganó una mirada de acero y Harry se atragantó con su propia saliva. Dirigió sus verdes ojos a la larga pista de tierra batida del circuito y suspiró.

En cada una de las ocasiones en que Harry le había enviado una lechuza a Snape para citarse había buscado un lugar distinto que visitar con el ánimo de despertar su interés, ya fuera un museo, monumentos históricos, catedrales, jardines, o incluso alguna que otra taberna legendaria, aunque en ninguno de esos lugares había demostrado demasiado entusiasmo.

—¿Por qué lo hace?

—¿Hacer el qué? —preguntó el hombre, mirándole con ceño.

—No me soporta, Snape, puedo verlo en sus ojos cada vez que me mira. Y tampoco le gustan los lugares a los que le traigo. Entonces, ¿por qué viene? ¿Por qué acepta cada una de mis citas?

—¿No es evidente? —dijo el hombre, alzando una ceja—. Por el premio de después. No es usted el único que ha vivido una larga sequía.

Snape se adelantó, dejando a Harry tras de sí con la boca abierta, anonadado.

Y herido.

De hecho, eso fue lo que más le sorprendió sentir: dolor. Una punzada, corta pero tremendamente profunda en mitad del pecho. Cierto era que todo había empezado con sexo, él mismo lo había querido así. Pero las cosas habían cambiado, Harry había cambiado, y la percepción que éste tenía de su ex profesor también. Ahora le veía como alguien más humano, más profundo, con distintas capas, todas ellas con un punto de crueldad, eso no podía negarse, pero no era la personificación del mal como siempre había creído en el colegio. Que la opinión del hombre respecto a él no hubiera variado en absoluto desde aquellos tiempos, y que únicamente le considerara un simple objeto para su propio placer sexual, le había dejado triste y abatido.

—¿Dónde debemos ponernos? —preguntó Snape al pie de unas escaleras.

Harry se acercó a él con la intención de simular que nada había pasado, que no se había roto un pequeño mecanismo en su interior.

—Podemos ir a cualquier lugar de la grada, menos a la tribuna. Esas entradas son más caras.

—¿Ha pagado por venir aquí?

—Sí, he pagado, Snape, he pagado —le soltó con amargura, y empezó a subir los peldaños.

Al final de la escalera, un hombre les esperaba para validar los tickets que Harry le ofreció, y le entregó un par de listas con las carreras de aquella tarde.

—¿Dónde le apetece sentarse? —Le preguntó Harry.

Snape le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Se puede saber qué le ocurre?

—¿Por qué cree que me ocurre algo?

—Su tono no me gusta —le recriminó—. Si algo le molesta…

—Oh, no me molesta en absoluto que encuentre ridícula cada una de mis elecciones. Para nada —empezó a andar hacia la zona central de butacas dejando al hombre atrás. Las conversaciones bullían a su alrededor, y estaba seguro de que Snape volvería a protestar por la falta de intimidad y de silencio pero, a decir verdad, poco le importaba. Ya nada podía ir peor aquella tarde. Cuando notó la presencia del hombre a su lado, señaló una parte donde había varios asientos libres justo delante de todo—. Sentémonos allí, lo podremos ver bien.

Snape no le contestó, se limitó a seguirle, bajando por otras escaleras que les llevaron hasta unos incómodos asientos de madera. Cuando el hombre estuvo sentado, Harry le tendió uno de los folletos que le había entregado el portero.

—Elija un caballo de la primera carrera, voy a apostar.

Los largos dedos agarraron el papel, pero Snape siguió mirándole a él con fijeza. Una masculina voz nasal anunciaba a través de unos altavoces el inminente inicio de la carrera.

—No he traído dinero _muggle_ —susurró.

—No importa, yo sí —murmuró Harry, impaciente—. Elija uno. Cualquiera.

—Pero entonces es su dinero, no el mío.

—Oh, ¡por Dios! —gruñó—. Yo le cambio el dinero, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Le parece bien que apueste 20 libras por usted?

—Eso son unos 4 galeones, ¿no?

—Más o menos. No tenemos mucho tiempo, la carrera va a empezar. Elija un puto caballo de una maldita vez, perdamos el dinero y larguémonos de aquí.

Snape le miró con los ojos echando chispas. Harry sabía que no soportaba que utilizara un lenguaje vulgar cuando hablaba con él, pero justamente por eso lo había hecho. No quería ser el único que se sintiera mal aquella tarde. El hombre le devolvió el folleto sin mirarlo.

—El cinco.

Harry bajó los ojos hasta la lista de caballos.

—¿Enclenque? —preguntó, al ver el nombre del équido junto al número cinco.

El hombre ignoró su pregunta y se sentó muy rígido en su asiento de madera, mirando hacia la pista, donde los caballos se dirigían, junto con sus jinetes, a las jaulas de salida.

—Como no sabía adónde veníamos no he traído los prismáticos, supongo que…

—Tenga —Harry sacó unos del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se los lanzó al regazo—. Ahora vuelvo.

El hombre de la taquilla le miró con una expresión burlona cuando vio su apuesta de 40 libras para Enclenque en la carrera que estaba a punto de empezar, pero la aceptó. Se sentó junto a Snape y perdió su mirada en el horizonte. La carrera era lo que menos le importaba. Lo único que quería hacer era marcharse a casa y pasar el resto de la tarde lamentándose por haberle llamado. Su antiguo profesor le tendió los prismáticos.

—El número cinco es el caballo negro. No creo que tengamos demasiadas posibilidades.

Harry cogió los prismáticos pero no los usó, se limitó a bufar.

—No, el tipo de la taquilla tampoco lo cree.

Snape se lo quedó mirando, pero él no quiso corresponder a su mirada. Si contemplaba sus ojos negros de tan cerca sabía que no importaría lo que el hombre dijera porque Harry perdería toda capacidad de pensar por sí mismo. Y, de momento, quería seguir enfadado con él por su falta de sensibilidad.

De pronto se escuchó un chasquido metálico y las jaulas se abrieron, dejando salir a los caballos al galope en una perfecta línea. Inmediatamente se desmarcaron dos de ellos. Snape agarró de nuevo los prismáticos y dirigió su mirada a la pista, donde los enormes caballos corrían enloquecidos bajo las órdenes de sus diminutos jinetes.

—Se está adelantando —dijo Snape, pero Harry sólo gruñó a su lado.

No miraba la carrera. No quería mirarla. El hombre se levantó de su asiento y el chico pudo comprobar lo bien que le quedaban los oscuros pantalones vaqueros sobre su delgado trasero. Snape se había apoyado en la barandilla frente a ellos y Harry aprovechó para admirar la ropa _muggle_ que había elegido para aquella ocasión. La camisa no era oscura como otras veces, podía ver el puño blanco por debajo de su chaqueta negra, y al levantar un poco más los brazos…

—Levántese, Potter, va en cabeza.

Harry alzó un poco más la mirada hasta el rostro de Snape, que le miraba con los ojos relampagueantes.

—Deje de mirarme el culo y venga aquí —le susurró.

Ni siquiera se sonrojó por haber sido pillado comiéndoselo con la mirada, ya había superado esa fase. Snape sabía que le gustaba, y Harry sabía que lo sabía, ya que se lo había confesado él mismo. Se levantó a regañadientes y miró a través de las lentes, que le amplificaron tanto el paisaje que no pudo ver nada más que hierba y tierra. Enfocó mejor y se centró en los seis caballos que iban a galope tendido. Snape decía la verdad: el número cinco iba en cabeza.

—Vamos a… estamos a…

—Casi llegan a la meta —dijo Snape, a su lado—. Dígame qué pasa.

Harry se había quedado sin habla. Enclenque, un escuálido caballo negro, le llevaba media cabeza al número cuatro, un precioso roano, y seguía ganando distancia. La línea de llegada estaba cada vez más cerca, pero el otro caballo parecía haberse dado cuenta de que tenía pocas oportunidades si dejaba que Enclenque se alejara demasiado así que…

—¡Dígame qué pasa, Potter!

—Se está acercando, el otro caballo se le acerca. Joder, es rápido, pero sigue yendo en cabeza, está muy cerca, ¡muy cerca! ¡Ya! ¡Ya! ¡Joder, ha ganado! —Harry bajó los prismáticos—. Dios, ¡hemos ganado!

Snape le sonreía y a Harry, que le observaba encantado, le entraron ganas de besarle, olvidando su anterior malestar.

—¿Y ahora qué se supone que hay que hacer? —preguntó el hombre.

—Pues… o cobrar, o seguir apostando.

Snape le arrancó el folleto de las manos, y miró la lista de caballos.

—Dos.

—¿Todas las ganancias?

—¿Cuánto hemos ganado?

—Ni idea —confesó Harry—, no sé muy bien cómo funcionan las apuestas.

—Bueno, pues todo entonces. Recuerde, el número dos.

—Bien.

Harry volvió a apostar, y luego apostó de nuevo. Cada vez ganaban más dinero. Snape elegía al azar sus caballos y siempre resultaban ganadores. Harry estaba emocionado y eufórico, y suponía que Snape también debía estarlo, pero era mejor que él ocultando sus emociones, así que no podía estar seguro. Llevaban cinco carreras consecutivas ganando. El caballo número tres, Trotón, había llegado con la ventaja de dos cabezas a la meta. Harry se subió al asiento, dando botes como si fuera un adolescente.

—¿Qué hace, Potter? —dijo Snape, con expresión seria—. Baje de ahí.

—¡Esto es genial, Snape! —Le dijo, borracho de alegría—. ¡Eres genial!

Y le besó.

Harry estaba más alto, sólo tuvo que apoyar sus manos sobre los estrechos hombros de Snape y se deslizó junto a él, apretando su pecho contra el del hombre. Su rostro estaba helado por el frío aire de la tarde, pero sus labios eran tan acogedores y cálidos como siempre y saboreó en ellos la erótica del poder. Casi le pasó desapercibida la tensión del ex mortífago hasta que éste le apartó con violencia.

—Suélteme —gruñó, agarrándole de los brazos y haciéndole bajar del asiento hasta depositarlo en el suelo con brusquedad—. La gente nos está mirando.

Los verdes y brillantes ojos le contemplaron claramente desconcertados. Snape se apartó aún más y se acomodó en su asiento, cruzando los brazos frente al pecho. Harry miró a su alrededor.

—Nadie nos mira, Snape. ¿Qué le pasa?

—Vaya a buscar el dinero —le dijo, con los ojos fijos en la pista.

La rabia subió por su estómago y se instaló en la parte delantera de su cerebro. No podía creer que estuviera aguándole la fiesta de aquel modo.

—Así que ahora quiere marcharse.

—Sí.

—Bien.

Harry subió con el corazón palpitándole en las sienes y en los oídos. Hacer la cola de tres personas no le sirvió para calmarse y cuando llegó ante el hombre de la taquilla, que le reconoció, la ira le obligó a hacer algo estúpido. Eligió un caballo y apostó las ganancias. Ya regresaba a las gradas cuando a medio camino se encontró a Snape.

—¿Nos vamos?

—Váyase si quiere. He apostado a esta carrera.

Pasó por su lado y bajó hasta sus asientos. Se apoyó en la barandilla y miró hacia la pista, donde los caballos y sus jinetes se preparaban en sus jaulas.

—¿Y mi dinero?

—Lo he apostado también.

—De acuerdo —Snape se desplomó sobre los asientos de madera—. ¿Cuál es nuestro caballo ganador?

—Uno cualquiera.

La respuesta fue un bufido a su espalda, y a Harry volvió a bullirle la sangre. Aunque, lo que sintió entonces, no fue nada comparado con el hecho de contemplar la carrera y darse cuenta de que lo había perdido todo. Su caballo llegó el tercero.

—Supongo que la desilusión pintada en su cara significa que esta vez hemos perdido, ¿me equivoco? —dijo Snape.

Le miró con todo el rencor que pudo reunir. No se le veía ni contento ni decepcionado, tenía su expresión más hermética, y Harry no pudo evitar sentirse un idiota por no poder hacer lo mismo, por no poder ocultar sus emociones. Por no ser una máquina sin capacidad de sentir.

—No se preocupe, le pagaré su parte de lo que habíamos ganado, unas 250 libras —empezó a caminar hacia la salida, subiendo las escaleras de nuevo.

—¿Cree que me importa el dinero? —preguntó Snape a su lado.

—No sé lo que le importa, probablemente nada le importe demasiado, pero se lo daré, ¿de acuerdo? Si hemos perdido ha sido por mi culpa.

Habían llegado al final de la pista, bajaron hasta los establos y se encaminaron hacia la salida del hipódromo, pero Snape le agarró por detrás y le hizo meterse en una de las cuadras, que apestaban a estiércol de caballo.

—Le he dicho que no me importa el dinero. ¿Qué le pasa esta tarde? Se está comportando como un crío.

—Claro, yo soy un crío y usted un adulto, por eso casi le da un ataque cuando le he besado ahí arriba, ¿no?

—No me gustan ese tipo de cosas —le dijo Snape, con la mandíbula tensa.

—Ya, bueno, pues no se preocupe porque no se repetirá.

—Más le vale.

Harry volvió a sentir una presión en su estómago, y su pecho vibró por la ira, pero un torbellino se arremolinó en su cerebro cuando Snape le acorraló contra una pared y le besó con furia. Le agarró las nalgas y se las acarició de forma ruda, haciendo que la polla de Harry pulsara excitada.

Le llevó prácticamente a rastras por el suelo de la cuadra hasta llegar al último de los cubículos, mientras los caballos bufaban y relinchaban, molestos y asustados por la presencia de dos humanos desconocidos para ellos. Harry correspondía al beso con entusiasmo, incapaz de negarse a Snape, incapaz de pensar cuando toda la sangre de su cuerpo se dirigía rauda hacia su sexo.

Sin pronunciar palabra, Snape le quitó la chaqueta, que dejó sobre la paja del cubículo y le obligó a tenderse encima, mientras él se arrodillaba a sus pies. Le levantó la camiseta para besarle el pecho desnudo y los oscuros pezones. Mientras tanto, mirándole todo el tiempo fijamente a los ojos, le desabrochó los pantalones y se los fue bajando, hasta dejárselos anclados en los tobillos. Al subir de nuevo, se entretuvo en lamer la tela de los calzoncillos, y rozar con los dientes la dureza de Harry.

—Ahhmmm… Snaaaape…

El hombre se levantó.

—Quítatelos —le ordenó mientras se desabrochaba él mismo sus pantalones, no sin cierta dificultad debido a la abultada erección que guardaba debajo.

Harry le obedeció, clavándose briznas de paja en los cachetes del culo. Dejó los calzoncillos junto a los pantalones y abrió las piernas, levantando un poco las rodillas. Snape le apuntó con la varita y Harry pudo notar cómo su esfínter se relajaba. Con la práctica, habían llegado a tal entendimiento que no necesitaba lubricación para aceptarle dentro de sí.

El ex profesor elevó la varita a su alrededor, lanzando hechizos en silencio y, finalmente, la dejó junto a él, sobre el heno. Se bajó un poco los vaqueros oscuros y se arrodilló en el hueco entre las piernas de Harry. Le cogió de los glúteos y, sin ningún preliminar, se adentró en el cuerpo del joven.

Al sentirse colmado de pronto, Harry se mordió el labio inferior, intentando evitar un gemido de placer sin conseguirlo. Snape se lanzó contra su boca y él le dio la bienvenida también, enredando su lengua con la del hombre.

—No —jadeó Snape, separándose con brusquedad—, no me correspondas.

Volvió a besarle, pero en esta ocasión Harry no hizo ningún movimiento. Se dejó besar, sin mover un solo músculo, disfrutando de la cálida sensación de ser llenado por arriba y por abajo. Snape se separó y le miró a los ojos, apoyando las manos en la paja y embistiendo con fuerza contra Harry. El joven gemía sin control, notando como su centro del placer era machacado con violencia una y otra vez.

—Snaaaapee… —sollozó—. Deja… deja al menos que te toque, por favor.

El hombre sólo asintió y sus manos volaron hacia los botones de la camisa blanca y los desabrocharon con premura para poder pellizcar los pezones oscuros, rodeados de suave vello negro. Snape gimió a su vez y renovó sus envites.

Y de pronto, como salido de la nada, detrás de Snape, surgió el rostro de un hombre con una gorra de tweed. Harry se encogió y gritó asustado. El hombre le miraba directamente a los ojos.

—Snaaaape… hay, hay un hombre… me está mirando —y en ese preciso instante, un bronco gemido surgió de la garganta de su ex profesor, al tiempo que Harry era inundado con su cálida esencia.

Hubo una pausa de apenas unos segundos durante la cual el hombre fuera del cubículo desapareció de la vista de Harry sin pronunciar palabra.

—Mmmm… Potter, —dijo Snape, desplomándose sobre el chico y soltando su cálido aliento en el pálido cuello—, no pretendía acabar tan pronto, pero se ha ceñido tanto a mí que…

—Quítese de encima, ¡quítese! —gritó Harry mientras se retorcía bajo el hombre.

Snape se alzó sobre las manos, con el ceño fruncido.

—Tranquilo, puedo arreglarlo…

—¡Salga, joder!

Harry empujó a Snape hasta conseguir sacárselo de encima. Sintió cómo el hombre se retiraba de su interior con cierta brusquedad y se echaba hacia atrás pero, hasta que Snape no se levantó, no pudo subirse sus propios pantalones y calzoncillos. El ex profesor le miró desde su elevada estatura mientras él también se acomodaba la ropa.

—Sigue usted excitado, debería dejar que…

—¡No me toque! —gritó Harry, apartándose de él cuando vio que se le acercaba.

Snape retiró la mano que había tendido en su dirección y le miró profundamente ofendido.

—¿Qué cojones le pasa ahora?

—Le he dicho que había un hombre —dijo Harry, vistiéndose pegado a la pared, con cuidado de no hacerse daño, debido a su aún prominente erección.

—¿Y qué?

—¿¡Cómo que "y qué"? ¡Que nos ha pillado!

—No sea ridículo. ¿Es que no me ha visto hacer los hechizos de ocultación?

A Harry le hervía tanto la sangre que no le escuchaba.

—Quizá ha ido a buscar a alguien. Podía habernos oído.

Snape hizo un ruido de mofa con su prominente nariz.

—Si no hubiera puesto hechizos de silencio nos habría oído medio hipódromo. Grita usted como una gata en celo.

Harry entrecerró los ojos en tanto se agachaba para recoger su chaqueta, impregnada de paja. Mientras se la ponía pudo ver que el hombre había recuperado su varita y volvía a enarbolarla, probablemente eliminando los hechizos de los que le había hablado. Por alguna razón, el hecho de verle actuar de modo tan tranquilo le enfadó más.

—Estoy harto, Snape. ¡Harto!

—Pero, ¿harto de qué?

El hombre le miraba sin comprender, más curioso que enfadado.

—De esto, ¡de todo! De su maldito exhibicionismo.

—¿_Mi_ exhibicionismo?

—¡Sí!

—Cálmese, Potter. Y deje de gritar —susurró Snape—. Está usted histérico.

Harry perdió el poco control que le quedaba. No podía soportar que el hombre se mostrara tan calmado cuando él estaba fuera de sí.

—¡Gritaré si me da la gana! Usted y su… y su maldito empeño de que follemos en lugares públicos, ¡estoy hasta los cojones!

—Si no se calma, me veré obligado a darle un bofetón —le advirtió el hombre, dando un paso al frente.

—Es lo único que le falta hacer, Snape, pegarme. ¿Eso también le excita? ¡¿Le excita pegarme?

¡PLAF!

El golpe le dejó sin aliento. Había sido una simple bofetada, ni siquiera le pareció que hubiera sido dada con demasiada fuerza, pero le cayó como un cubo de agua fría. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla, que le ardía, y los ojos se le empañaron.

—No se le ocurra lloriquear, Potter.

Él sabía que las lágrimas eran más por la rabia que por el dolor, pero no quería derramarlas en presencia de Snape. Antes prefería morir.

—Váyase a la mierda —le dijo entre dientes.

—Oiga, no sé qué le pasa hoy, pero está equivocado conmigo. Yo nunca le pegaría, ni a usted ni a nadie, y menos para...

—Acaba de hacerlo.

—Eso es porque estaba usted histérico, ya se lo he dicho —hizo una pausa mientras le escudriñaba con su negra mirada—. ¿Se siente mejor ahora?

—No. No me siento mejor. De hecho, me siento mucho peor. Me siento sucio y… esto se ha acabado, Snape. Hemos acabado.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el hombre, atónito.

—No quiero verle más. Se acabó.

Harry pasó junto a Snape, que ni siquiera se movió ni intentó detenerle en su avance, y salió del cubículo. Caminó sobre la paja húmeda que cubría el suelo de la cuadra, intentando evitar que las lágrimas se deslizaran por su rostro. Al llegar a la puerta del establo se giró y miró hacia Snape, que seguía allí donde le había dejado y, lejos de parecerle ofendido o molesto, por una milésima de segundo, creyó ver a un hombre solo y perdido. El efecto desapareció cuando le dirigió una dura y negra mirada que le heló la sangre.

Llegó a casa en apenas un segundo, tras desaparecerse, y rompió a llorar.

* * *

**Nota final:**

Antes de despedirme aquí dejo la respuesta al review de **Scholita**

_Hola, Scholita, muchas gracias por tus amables palabras. Yo también espero que en los siguientes capítulos logre mantener tu interés. Aunque esta historia es corta, y cuando leas estas palabras sólo quedará un último capítulo. Gracias de nuevo y un beso._

Pues lo dicho, sólo queda un capítulo y la cosa ha quedado un poco triste, al menos Harry está triste, no tenemos ni idea de lo que pasa por la cabeza de Severus. Habrá que esperar a la semana que viene para saber si se soluciona como debiera.

¡Os espero! Un beso para todas.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer:** Severus y Harry son de J. K., pero yo les he dado una oportunidad para conocerse mejor.

**Nota de autora:**

Bien, pues aquí os llega el final de esta historia. Antes de que lo leáis, quiero agradecer a mi beta **ItrustSeverus** lo mucho que me ha ayudado, tanto en este fic, como en los anteriores, y espero que siga haciéndolo en los siguientes (si los hay), porque sin ella estaría completamente perdida. Quiero dar las gracias también a todos aquellos que han seguido la historia, y a los que la han puesto entre sus favoritas, pero más especialmente aún a aquellas que me han dejado sus palabras en forma de comentario y que son **Paladium, ItrustSeverus, Scholita, Pandora0000 y Nhara**. Ya sabéis que sigo aquí gracias a vosotras :)

Ya no me enrollo más, aquí os dejo el capítulo. Nos vemos al final :)

* * *

_«Cásate conmigo y nunca más miraré a otro caballo»_

_**Groucho Marx**_

**Capítulo 3. **

Habían pasado casi tres semanas. Harry no había dejado de pensar ni un solo día en Snape, y le escribía al menos dos notas diarias que, irremediablemente, acababan en la basura. También quiso enviarle el equivalente en galeones a las 250 libras de beneficios que habían obtenido en el hipódromo, incluso llegando a plantearse el hacerle llegar su propia parte también, ya que todo lo que habían ganado había sido gracias a sus acertadas elecciones, pero no podía evitar pensar que el hombre lo tomaría como un desafío a devolvérselos, así que después de diez o doce tentativas, desistió. Su nueva lechuza, Phineas, acababa, tras cada intento, ululando confusa en su jaula.

Pero Harry debía reconocer que ya había pasado muy malas temporadas anteriormente, tanto en el colegio como en casa. Temporadas en las que se sentía solo e incluso abandonado, pero nunca había experimentado una angustia y un vacío tan intensos como ahora. Las paredes de Grimmauld Place parecían estrecharse cuando él llevaba un tiempo dentro de cualquiera de las múltiples habitaciones, y aunque Snape jamás había estado allí, a veces le parecía que le llegaba un intenso aroma de dulces margaritas que le llenaba el pecho, y le hacía sentirse acompañado, para luego darse cuenta de que no era más que producto de su imaginación. Como en ese mismo momento en que, mientras buscaba un libro con el que entretenerse en los estantes de la biblioteca de los Black, se sentía rodeado por el penetrante aroma de las blancas flores.

—Amo Harry.

El chico dio un respingo al escuchar la voz del elfo Kreacher. Se agarró a una de las baldas y cerró los ojos, con el corazón en un puño.

—Mierda, Kreacher… te he dicho un montón de veces que…

No pudo finalizar la frase debido a la sorpresa. Se había girado hacia la puerta esperando ver al bajito elfo doméstico cuando se topó con la alta y esbelta figura de su antiguo profesor de Pociones.

—Snape…

—Potter —saludó el hombre, inclinando la cabeza.

—¿Qué hace… qué hace aquí? —Le preguntó Harry, intentando que la excitación y el azoramiento no impregnaran cada una de las nerviosas sílabas que salían de su boca.

El hombre no contestó de inmediato, sencillamente miró de soslayo hacia el elfo, esperando que éste se retirara.

—Eehhmm… Kreacher, tráenos el té, ¿quieres?

—Sí, Amo —el pequeño elfo miró con desconfianza al hombre junto a él y se retiró hacia atrás, cerrando la puerta de la biblioteca.

—Siéntese, por favor —el hombre asintió y así lo hizo, tomando asiento en una butaca de estilo rococó junto a una pequeña mesita de té. Por el contrario, Harry no se movió de su sitio, incapaz de confiar en sus propias piernas—. Supongo que ha venido a cobrarse el dinero de las carreras.

La mirada acerada del hombre le indicó que se había equivocado, así que carraspeó incómodo y no dijo nada más. Se quedaron en silencio hasta que el viejo elfo volvió a aparecer con el té.

—Déjalo ahí, Kreacher, yo me encargo —le dijo Harry.

Esperó a que éste abandonara de nuevo la habitación para dirigirse con paso inseguro a la butaca frente a la que se sentaba Snape y servir el té.

—Bien, pues usted dirá —comentó, una vez hubo tomado asiento definitivamente, con una taza en la mano.

Snape no contestó enseguida, cogió su taza de té y se quedó mirando la humeante infusión, como si ésta le fuera a servir de inspiración. Harry estaba a punto de decirle que el futuro sólo podía leerse en los posos cuando el hombre empezó a hablar.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, con lo que asumo que debo haber sido diligentemente sustituido por alguien que usted considera más eficaz que yo a la hora de satisfacerle —sopló sobre su té y se llevó la taza a los labios, ante el gesto confuso de Harry, que se había quedado sin habla tras la declaración—. Verá, tras mi enfado por haber sido vilipendiado del modo en que lo fui, no he podido más que preocuparme por el hecho de no haber recibido noticias suyas.

—¿Estaba usted preocupado? —preguntó con asombro.

—Por supuesto. Es usted un joven muchacho, inexperto en grado sumo, muy influenciable y, como ha quedado patente en muchas ocasiones, insaciable. Si fuera usted una mujer no dudaría en llamarla ninfómana, señor Potter.

—Oiga… —empezó a protestar Harry, pero una mano alzada en señal de que guardara silencio le hizo desistir de seguir hablando.

—En el estado en que se marchó creo que ha podido caer en manos menos responsables por su seguridad que las mías, y es mi obligación moral advertirle al respecto.

—Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme yo solito, Snape —el asombro inicial de Harry había dado paso a la indignación—. Lo he hecho durante muchísimos años, por si no se había dado cuenta.

—Por si no se había dado cuenta, estaba usted siempre bajo mi estrecha supervisión.

—Ah, ¿y así es como pretende supervisarme ahora? ¿Follándome en lugares públicos?

Snape dejó su taza sobre el plato con un golpe seco.

—Su lenguaje soez no…

—Estoy en mi casa, Snape, y utilizo el lenguaje que me sale de los huevos —le interrumpió Harry, con los ojos encendidos por la rabia.

El hombre suspiró, mostrando su evidente molestia.

—Yo me limité a complacerle en los lugares a los que me llevaba. Para eso lo hacía, ¿no?

—¿Qué? —Se sorprendió el joven—. Yo no le llevaba a esos sitios para que me… Sólo pretendía que pasáramos tiempo juntos, que nos divirtiéramos.

—Así que, según usted, me resulta divertido contemplar esculturas hechas con boñiga de vaca —se mofó Snape.

—Eso fue una desafortunada elección, lo reconozco —dijo Harry, recordando avergonzado su desastrosa visita al Museo Tate Modern de Arte Contemporáneo—, se trataba de una exposición de arte conceptual y creí que le interesaría.

—Pues ya vio que no —Snape hizo una pausa para coger una galletita, que mordió con aparente deleite—. De cualquier modo, y a pesar de esta nueva situación entre nosotros, quiero que sepa que estoy dispuesto a adaptarme, si es necesario.

—¿Adaptarse? —preguntó Harry con voz ronca.

—Correcto —Snape sorbió su té y dejó la taza sobre el plato—. En la medida de lo posible y, siempre y cuando, sus peticiones no sean descabelladas.

El joven no supo cómo reaccionar, sobre todo sintiéndose observado por la atenta mirada de su ex profesor, fija en su rostro, que intuía debía estar sonrojado a juzgar por el calor que sentía en sus mejillas. Bebió de su té procurando no prestar atención a la quemazón que notó en su lengua cuando entró en contacto con el ardiente líquido, pero soltando la taza de golpe sobre su plato y depositando ambas cosas en la mesilla con demasiada fuerza. A cambio, y por mantenerse ocupado, cogió una galletita de mantequilla, que mordisqueó sin hambre.

—Ya veo que no le interesa —dijo Snape, levantándose con un ágil movimiento—. No le molestaré más. Muchas gracias por el té, señor Potter. Buenas tardes.

Harry se levantó tras él, atragantándose con las migas de su galleta y haciendo oscilar peligrosamente la mesita del té.

—Esp… —carraspeó con fuerza—, espere, Snape.

El hombre, que casi había llegado junto a la puerta, se giró para observarle.

—Siéntese… por favor —Harry hablaba forzando la voz, pero tenía miedo de que el hombre se marchara sin haber podido aclarar el asunto—. Por favor.

Señaló la butaca, invitándole de nuevo a tomar asiento. Snape le miró de hito en hito y finalmente accedió. Harry también volvió a sentarse y cogió su taza de té otra vez. Antes de beber, sopló para enfriar la infusión.

—¿A qué se refiere con descabellado?

—Bueno —el hombre pareció algo incómodo ante la pregunta—, no he pensado excesivamente en eso, pero se puede decidir a medida que vayan sucediéndose sus… solicitudes.

—Habla de sexo, claro —murmuró Harry con un deje de fastidio en su voz.

—Es de lo que va todo esto, ¿no es así? —Snape volvió a agenciarse su taza y la rellenó.

—Sí, ¿cómo no? Pero yo ya no quiero eso —susurró.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Digo que yo ya no quiero eso —repitió más fuerte, y se ganó una mirada ceñuda de Snape.

—¿Ha hecho un voto de celibato, acaso? ¿Una promesa? Porque es el único modo en que sospecho que su pene se mantendría en sus pantalones.

—Usted no me comprende, yo quiero sexo, claro que lo quiero, pero no es lo único que deseo.

—Está bien —Snape se cruzó de brazos, sentado muy rígido y prestándole absoluta atención—, hable abiertamente.

Harry carraspeó y se removió en su butaca antes de hablar.

—Quiero salir con usted.

El aspecto del hombre, confundido, casi le hizo reír. De hecho, se habría reído si no hubiera estado aterrorizado esperando su reacción.

—¿Salir? ¿Adónde?

—Adonde usted quiera —aseguró Harry.

Snape parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza, como si le estuviera molestando un mosquito, para luego volver a parpadear rápidamente.

—Tengo cuarenta años, señor Potter, no pretenderá que a mi edad le haga a usted de novio.

—No pretendo que me "haga" de novio, quiero que lo sea. Y ya de paso, también me gustaría que dejara usted de llamarme "señor Potter". No me parece lo más apropiado para una pareja.

—¿Pareja? —Snape se levantó, echando chispas por sus ojos negros—. No puede decirlo en serio. Nuestras "citas" han sido un completo desastre.

—Porque íbamos a lugares inapropiados. Decida usted dónde quiere ir y yo…

—¡No vamos a ir a ninguna parte! —Snape hizo un movimiento con los brazos, como para zanjar el tema—. Esto es ridículo, yo… yo no voy a venir a buscarle con una encantadora sonrisa escondida tras un ramo de flores, ni le cogeré de la mano por la calle, ni…

Harry se echó a reír, sin poder contenerse. La imagen de un Snape poniéndole ojitos de cordero degollado había sido demasiado vívida como para ignorarla.

—¿Qué le hace tanta gracia?

—Bueno —contestó el joven cuando pudo al fin resollar—, ¿en serio cree que mi opinión sobre usted es de ese tipo? ¿Cree que le veo como alguien romántico?

Snape frunció los labios, aparentemente disgustado, y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia la ventana, mirando hacia la calle, lluviosa y húmeda.

—Quítese la túnica —le pidió Harry.

—Vaya, así que el "señorito" no está interesado en el sexo pero me pide que me desnude, ¿eh? —Snape se encaró con él, todavía junto a la ventana, y se cruzó de brazos.

—Ya _te_ he dicho que el sexo me interesa. El sexo _contigo,_ para ser más exactos, y ahora quiero que te quites la túnica. ¿O la solicitud te parece descabellada?

El hombre sonrió como si de un animal depredador se tratara, mostrando los dientes y entrecerrando los ojos en una mirada cruel.

—Quizá se lleve una sorpresa, Potter.

—Quizá —Harry se sonrió y se recostó en la butaca, deslizando su verde mirada por el cuerpo de su ex profesor.

Snape se desabrochó la túnica, entreteniéndose en cada uno de sus botones y procurando no separar en ningún momento ambas solapas de la oscura prenda, hasta que finalmente se despojó de ella y la colgó en el perchero que Harry hizo aparecer para él. Miró al chico y su sonrisa, tan segura, pareció flaquear un segundo.

—¿Sorprendido?

—Gratamente —aseguró Harry, contemplando la ropa _muggle_ que el hombre llevaba puesta. Snape, bajo su atenta mirada, no pudo evitar mostrarse algo desconcertado, y el joven se dio cuenta de ello, sonriendo travieso—. ¿Esperabas salir conmigo esta tarde?

Otro rápido parpadeo por parte del ex profesor le indicó al chico que había dado en el clavo. Snape se dio la vuelta, volviendo a fijar sus ojos en la calle, y Harry, gracias al reflejo del cristal de la ventana, pudo apreciar que sonreía. Le pareció encantador que ocultara ese gesto y deseó acercarse al hombre, abrazarle como no se había atrevido a hacerlo en todo el tiempo que le conocía y apoyar la mejilla en su espalda, aspirando su aroma y notando cómo la seda de su camisa le rozaba la piel.

—Nada más lejos de mi intención —aseguró Snape, pero Harry seguía viendo su sonrisa y ahora la notaba en su voz.

—¿Sabes? —Se levantó de su butaca y se colocó al lado del hombre, pero unos pasos por detrás, viendo su propio reflejo en el cristal salpicado de gotas de lluvia—. En el cine Prince Charles hacen doble sesión esta tarde.

Snape gruñó pero no dijo nada.

—_Un tranvía llamado deseo_ —siguió diciendo Harry—. Cuando lo leí esta mañana en el periódico pensé que Brando está delicioso en camiseta y además es contemporáneo tuyo.

—El señor Brando por lo menos me dobla la edad, Potter.

—Pero seguro que tú también estás delicioso en camiseta.

Snape se echó a reír y Harry sintió un hormigueo en su bajo vientre que le obligó a dejarse llevar y cumplir con su fantasía de hacía unos minutos: le abrazó desde atrás y apoyó la mejilla en su brazo, para conseguir mirarle a través del cristal frente a ellos y verle alzar una ceja.

—Y no sabes lo mejor —continuó Harry, antes de darle tiempo para prepararse un comentario mordaz—, después ponen _Una noche en la Ópera_.

El hombre giró el cuerpo en su dirección, quedando frente a frente, y el joven elevó sus ojos hasta los de él, mientras se abrazaba a su estrecha cintura. Por segunda vez aquella tarde Snape sonrió, aunque en esa ocasión no se escondió de ello.

—Potter —negó con la cabeza, divertido.

—Harry —le corrigió.

—Harry —concedió Snape, aún mirándole a los ojos—, así que sigues planeando actividades sin tener mi opinión en cuenta —el joven puso cara de pillo y sonrió de modo encantador, como sólo él era capaz de hacer, obligando al hombre a suspirar sonoramente—. Está bien, ¿y qué tendré que hacer cuando volvamos? ¿Darte un beso en la puerta y marcharme a casa, como un novio enamorado?

—Bueeeeeno, puedes quedarte a dormir aquí, si quieres.

Se quedaron un minuto en silencio, uno perdido en los ojos del otro, hasta que Snape volvió a hablar:

—¿Y qué pasa con mi sustituto?

—¿Qué sustituto? —preguntó Harry, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Vas a seguir viéndole?

Harry al fin le comprendió y quiso percibir una pizca de inseguridad tras esa pregunta, pero no podía confiar en sus impresiones, porque Snape se había refugiado tras su habitual máscara de impasibilidad. Sonrió, irremediablemente, y tuvo que reprimirse en extremo para no acariciarle el rostro pétreo.

—Debería cortarme la mano para no seguir viéndola —contestó, haciendo danzar los dedos ante los ojos negros de Snape, que los entrecerró con desconfianza— y, tras veinte años con ella, le he cogido aprecio, no lo negaré.

—¿Pretendes hacerme creer que únicamente te has estado masturbando, pequeño depravado?

Harry sonrió más abiertamente aún.

—Ajá —admitió—. Y siempre, siempre, siempre fue pensando en ti —el destello de orgullo en los ojos negros no le dio a Harry lugar a dudas de que Snape se sentía satisfecho con su respuesta—. Además, ¿dónde iba a encontrar yo a alguien que pudiera ser tan cabrón conmigo con tanto estilo?

—Eso es cierto, son muchos años de duro entrenamiento —continuó Snape con su broma—. Aunque uno debe nacer con cierta clase.

El joven asintió con un ruidito de satisfacción y le besó la barbilla. Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, mientras Harry seguía besando, centímetro a centímetro, el cuello del hombre.

—¿Qué dirán tus amigos cuando se enteren de esto? —preguntó Snape, con cierta aprensión en su mirada.

Harry no dudó ni un segundo antes de responder.

—Que estoy loco. ¿Y sabes qué les diré yo? —Snape negó con la cabeza. Harry deslizó una mano por su hombro y se abrazó con fuerza, poniéndose de puntillas, hasta conseguir rozar con sus labios los del hombre, mientras con la otra mano, escondida a su espalda, hacía sonar una bocina.

—¿Así que a partir de ahora deberé llamarte Harpo Potter? —preguntó tras un breve silencio, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Creo haberte demostrado infinidad de veces que no soy mudo, en absoluto —rió Harry.

Y Snape apagó su risa con un profundo y apasionado beso.

* * *

**Nota final:**

Bien, pues ya se acabó. Espero que os haya parecido bien cómo ha terminado todo :)

Este ha sido mi pequeño homenaje a los desternillantes Hermanos Marx, en especial a ese monstruo del humor que fue Groucho.

Muchas gracias de nuevo a los que habéis llegado hasta aquí y espero que volvamos a encontrarnos muy pronto.

¡Un beso para todos!


End file.
